Everytime We Touch
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Jimmy and Manny fall madly in love nothing will come between them. But someone from Jimmy's past will do anything to see them torn apart. Will they fall prey to this persons evil plan? Or will they fight back and love each other more than before?
1. Chapter 1

**Everytime We Touch (Jimmy Manny Story)**

Disclaimer: Don't own em i should but i don't i wish but again i dont. :)

Summery: Manny and Jimmy fall madly in love and are really happy. But someone doesn't want them to be.

Jimmy watched one of his best friends drive up to the school behind Craigs girlfriend Emma in their matching cars. O.K. so Jimmy wanted them to be more than friends. But he was kinda shy about telling her he wasn't sure if she would feel the same. He watched as Manny got out of her 2005 Black Murano. He grinned when he saw that she was wearing the outfit he bought her for her birthday. He felt proud

Jimmy walked over to manny and handed her her schedule she smiled and gave him a hug. as she bent over into the back seat to get her backpack Jimmy couldn't help stare at what he thought was the most perfect ass ever.

"Don't let her catch you staring she might actually start liking you more than she told me the other day a practice." Jimmy turned around and saw Spinner and Darcy standing right behind him.

"How do you know? What did she say to you? Are you sure?" Jimmy wispered to Darcy as he gave her a quick friendly hug. Almost everyone in their little circle of friends knew that Jimmy liked Manny and Vice Versa except the two of them.

"I see her everyday and her, emma and i had a sleepover at my house yesterday and umm you would not believe the stuff that Manny says sometimes. Especially when we played truth or dare and she picked Dare. Emma dared her to tell us the one person that she she liked and would absolutly hate it if he didn't like her back. Manny turned beet red. Like not even beet red like a ripe juicy tomato red when she said you. OMG it was so hilarious."

"Thanks Darcy I owe you one."

"No you owe me too look what I found under her pillow last night." Emma and Craig joind them as Manny searched her car for her cell phone. Emma produce a piece of paper that had a bund of hearts on it. But it wasn't the hearts that surprised Jimmy it was what was in them. In a lot of the hearts it said, 'Mrs.Jimmy Brooks', 'Manny Brooks', 'Manny Santos-Brooks'. Jimmy smiled.

"What's that?" Manny asked.

"Nothing!" Jimmy replied shoving the piece of paper in his back pocket."Let's go to class."

As the two of them headed towards the school Jimmy turned and mouthe the word thanks to Darcy and Emma who winked at him.

Jimmy walked Manny to their first class M.I. He laughed as she pouted and complained about how she didn't want the class again.

"Well Manny think of it this way. You can message me the whole time. How about it?"

Manny looked up at him and grinned she gave him another hug. She stayed in his arms feeling so safe and warm and loved. But she didn't want to tell him she liked him he thought that Jimmt was a confident enough guy to ask her out if he liked her.

"I talked to my mom last night."

"Yeah. What happened."

"My dad slapped her for talking to her slut daughter. I could hear it over the phone. He forbids her from talking to me at all. I hate him soooo much Jimmy. He called ma a slut. He asked how much I was charging to sleep with men because a man at his job needs to loosen up. Am I really that easy?"

Jimmy wanted to beat Mr. Santos' face into the ground. Who would talk to their child like that.

"You aren't easy and you aren't a slut ignore what he said. Think of your parents a means to get you here so the rest of us could be blessed by you." Jimmy winked at her and she grinned that grin that made his heart smile that rest of the day.

After School++++++

Manny walked out of the gym after spirit squad practice and walked straight into Jimmy coming shirtless from Basketball practice.

"Hey." She smiled letting her eyes roam his hard chiseled muscles glistening with perspiration.

"Hey you ready to go?" Jimmy asked getting his fair share of staring in.

_'Is it legal to walk around in shorts that short. Who gives a damn just as long as that ass in in full view i'm good_.' Jimmy commented in his mind.

'_God he looks good. Why won't he make a move yet. Fine I will._' Manny thought.

She ran her fingers over his chest then turned to place her bag on the floor. She bent over knowing that if he was looking he had an awesome view of her ass. She had to remember to thank Darcy for putting her in charge of new workout clothes and uniforms. She got out her towel from her bag and turned around to face jimmy who stood there looking at the towel confused.

"You're all sweaty." Manny stated simply. She began to lightly wipe off jimmy's brow then his cheeks the she moved to his neck she wiped jimmy down slowly and made sure he felt every touch. When she reached the bottom of his torso she ran her hand along the top of his shorts.

"Manny what are you doing?" Jimmy's voice came out as more of a plea not to stop rather than a question of what she was doing.

"I'm drying you off you are not getting in my car all sweaty and stuff." Manny replied as she dipped into Jimmy's basketball shorts and touched Jimmy just above his private area.

"Oh."

"Well I'm all done anything else need drying off."

"Nope we're are so good. Right now though…" Jimmy swooped down and captured Manny's lips.

She opened her mouth to grant him access. He tasted like the Spearmint gum he was always chewing on. Jimmy thought she tasted like green lifesavers.

Jimmy pulled away from her and placed his forehead against hers.

"Damn girl. What are you doing to me?"

"I'm your new drug take as much as needed." Manny quipped.

"Oh damn straight I will." He picked up her bag and put his arm around her shoulder steering her to the door.

"Where are we going Jimmy."

"My dad is out of town."

Manny grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way to her car.

Once inside he turned her head to him and kissed her softly.

"I want you to know manny wanted to ask you out for a while now but I wasn't sure. I'm not just using you for sex. But I have you now. I love you."

Manny grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you too."

Manny started the car and pulled out of the student parking lot unaware that someone was ploting against their happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

9 months later Just before graduation++++++

Jimmy and Manny continued to date all year. It had been tough but the made it. His father disapproved of Manny saying she was a gold-digger but Manny proved herself to him and although Mr. Brooks still doesn't like the fact that Manny seems to distract Jimmy from nothing else except basketball he tolerates her and allowed Jimmy to continue seeing her.

It was the final rival game of the year senior basketball players from schools all around come to Degrassi to play for league M.V.P. Jimmy and Sean were both playing. Manny turned and saw Craig and Emma sitting in the stands to cheer on Jimmy and Sean. Ashley was next to them to cheer on her boyfriend…Sean.

Danny (a student from a school in Windsor, a town just by Detroit) shot the ball from half court ,after Jimmy passed it to him, in a last desperate attempt to win that game. The crowd seemed suspended, on some insane hope or fear that it might actually make it. But Jimmy knew it wouldn't. And it didn't and the gym roared. Jimmy stood still deep in thought looking from the clock to the hoop and back to the clock.

Jimmy turned toward the Degrassi stands, trying to find first his girl next his dad. He found her standing with the rest of the Spirit Squad, and they locked eyes. Manny tried to send him all the Love and comfort she could from a silent look. Her eye's said 'I'm here, It'll be alright.

Jimmy turned and headed into the locker room. Manny sighed and headed to the bus. His dad never showed.

An hour later++++++

They held hands in silence as Manny drove them to Jimmy's house while Trina (he bought her the c.d.) .

"Park up the street my Dad is at his women's house." Manny did as she was told and parked down the street.

Once inside he dropped his bag by the door and led her up to his room wordlessly, his fingers intertwined with hers. He closed the door behind them once they were in his room.

Then he did what he'd wanted to do since the final buzzer rang, he took Manny's face gently in his hands and kissed her. He searched her mouth longingly for something to ease his frustration and disappointment. He found it, he always did. She tasted so sweet to him, her lips and tongue moved so willingly with his, and he wrapped one arm around her and drew her close. When there lips parted she whispered his name against his lips.

"Jimmy."

"Can we lie down.?"

Manny nodded. They took off their jackets and shoes and climbed into his bed fully clothed. Jimmy still felt the weight of disappointment thick over his heart like a coating of sticky caramel. Manny moved her hands to Jimmy's face and looked at him in the soft light of his bedside lamp.

"It wasn't your fault Jimmy. You played so well. I was…am…so proud of you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips then her cheeks. He rose to his knees and began to pull her shirt over her head. He expected her to stop him tell him that she didn't want to make the same mistake as she did with Craig moving to fast to ever have a real relationship. But she didn't. Instead she began to pull up his shirt slow methodical.

"I love you." Jimmy said as he looked down at her. Her hair was splayed across his pillow. His pillow would smell like the Chanel perfume she was always wearing. tonight.

"I love you too." He let her pull his shirt off after taking hers off for her. He unfastened her bra, then slipped it off. He ran his hands over her soft skin, feeling its softness and warmth. Jimmy closed his eyes and caught his breath he'd never felt this love before.

Jimmy leaned down to kiss Manny.

Jimmy's hands stilled on Manny's thighs he heard it before she did.

"Was that a key." Jimmy nodded.

"Ssshh." Jimmy got up soundlessly and Kyra followed, Picking up her bra purse and shirt. Jimmy opened the door to his walk in closet.

"Where are you?" Mr. Brooks called from down the hall. " Women said she won't take off a thing until I get that damn Luther Vandross CD over there.

'Damnit', Jimmy thought, 'Not tonight' Jimmy could smell the vodka on his fathers breath before he even walked into the room.

Jimmy's throat tightened as he realized the helplessness of the situation. The father Manny and all his friends saw was the fake face his dad put on to make himself look good.

"James do you hear me, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then answer when I call your sorry ass."

His father opened the door looking around stupidly. Jimmy could smell the alcohol even stronger than before.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Why the hell you going to bed so early. It's only nine o' clock."

"I had a game I'm tired."

"Oh…Well?"

"We lost."

Mr. Brooks snorted. "Figures. You sure are a sorry captain, Jimmy. I told you that little whore of yours…Manny…was gonna mess with your game. I'm not surprised you lost."

"Don't talk about Manny like that. She had NOTHING to do with this and you know it. Leave her out of this." Jimmy tensed up his muscles ready to fight his father. NO ONE talks about his girl.

Manny felt like punching Jimmy's father in the mouth. How dare he talk to her man like that.

"What a waste of a child." Then Mr. Brooks left the room. Manny and Jimmy waited until they heard Mr. Brooks BMW pull down the street until Manny walked out. Jimmy was sitting on his bed. Manny dropped her stuff, walked over and knelt in front of him.

"It'll be o.k. baby. I'm here I love you." Manny said whispering against his chest.

"Look maybe you should just go.?

"No I shouldn't."

She gulped back a lump of spicy lust and boldly pushed Jimmy onto the bed. And then, she swung her leg over his mid-section and mounted him.

Settling her tingly, now-moist crotch down onto a hardening mound under her, she wiggled around slightly and grinned at him.

Jimmy had never thought of Manny as the kind of girl that would be a total vixen in the bedroom like she was being but didn't expect her to shy away either.

For her bravery, she was rewarded with that complacent yet captivating smile of his that seemed to take in all the magic of his eyes as well as the perfectly-chiseled features of his face. He seemed to glow, to beam despite the fight he had with his father just minutes earlier. Probably from the fire down below. The fire that she was fueling with her bouncing and bumping.

"Ah, girl………...You're a tease, aren't you?" His voice, which could only be described as "bedroom quality," oozed out into the room lyrically and enchantingly.

Manny ground herself down onto his lap harder, maintaining the intense eye contact they had going. She could feel him responding to her, stiffening and twitching through his pants and against her thin silk thong.

The tremors of excitement that had begun in her groin now sped through her entire nervous system, causing her heart to double its rate and her breathing to gush out of her in short pants. She literally felt as if tiny, bluish flames were streaming through her blood, igniting her flesh and raising her internal temperature.

"You don't like it?" she asked him.

But she knew he liked it. He'd moved his hands from behind his head now and slid them up her legs, his fingertips resting just under her short khaki skirt and his thumbs kneading into the skin on her inner thigh. Was the flesh-on-flesh touching actually creating sparks between them?

"Ah, you know I like it. You're just evil with all that rubbing on me that you're doing...getting me all worked up into a frenzy...and then denying me any release...evil," he croaked out in a whisper.

Manny squeezed her thighs tighter around his waist in response to the aching his hands on her skin was causing. As she gyrated around on the increasing rigidness in his pants more and more, she bent over and lightly brushed his mouth with hers.

Sweet. Delicious. Must have more.

So she went for more. With her hands searching and finding muscular, rippling heat up under his T-shirt, she took his plump bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it as if it were a ripe peach and then let her greedy mouth trail over his jaw to the salty-sweet nape of his neck where she lapped and kissed while he moaned. His vocal chords vibrated against her lips tickling.

"Maybe you need to show me your much-praised skills at...……..Loving folks, JIMMY," she hissed next to his ear as she nuzzled the skin under his silky stray locks.

While his large hands climbed up her hips now to encircle her waist, he answered, "You don't even have to ask, baby."

And then, shocking her, the fingers of his right hand magically appeared at her crotch and deftly slipped under the elastic of her panties to find her steamy center. She gasped moistly out onto his already damp neck as he eased two of the digits into the liquid fire and began to massage the drenched folds gently.

Her body weakened to buckling status, and she fell onto him as he teased her, grinding her cushiony lap into his protruding one forcefully. She knew she'd detonate if he touched her "there," and when his thumb grazed over the little spot lightly, she arched her back and shoved her crotch closer to his hand. He caught on and went back and forth over the sensitive nub, applying exactly the right pressure and rhythm. She writhed against his fingers and squeezed her eyes tightly in her own ecstatic moment.

Her explosion was quick and powerful. And it left her almost choking for air.

"Jimmmmmmyyyyyyy.…….You're killing me."

"Well, I'll make sure you die with a smile on your face," he whispered hoarsely.

Then he held onto her hips and pushed her off him onto the pillow next to him. As she untangled her legs from being entwined with his and stretched them out on the bed, JIMMY quickly unburdened himself of the pesky jeans and boxers he wore and threw them in the floor. Lying back down and riveting his full attention back on Manny, he propped himself up on one elbow and ran his other hand up the inside of her thigh.

She sighed out loud and turned to face him. Then she glanced down between them. To his crotch.

"Hmmm………Did I do that?"

"Yep. Bitch."

"It looks painful."

"Hurtin' for you."

Instead of pointing out to him how corny and predictable that line was, she chose to concentrate on how appetizing his hard-on looked. She raised up again and leaned over to it, grabbing its girth in her hand and feeling a jittery sensation in her gut when it jerked in her palm.

With his soft moaning filling the air around them, she ran her tongue up the engorged pole until she reached the tip and then sucked the head in between her lips to clean up the warm stickiness that oozed out the tiny hole. While she took as much of the length as she could down her throat, she gently rolled his balls around with her palm, drawing out more pre-orgasm goo and more guttural noises from his throat.

Sensing a tightening in his scrotum and a renewed swelling in his cock, she eased off and lay back down. When he opened his eyes to see why the action had halted, she smiled at him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to tease ya."

And his reaction was quick. Energetic Just like him.

He tried to be gentle as he pulled open the snap on her skirt and then ridded her of the garment. And it seemed to her that he honestly didn't mean to be rough as he yanked down her very-wet underwear and tossed them to the side. Feeling the same unquenchable fires burning in her that she saw lighting up his deep blue eyes, she was grateful for his anxiousness and actually almost grabbed his arm to encourage him in between her thighs sooner.

But he didn't simply charge in. This was new territory for him. And he wasn't a pillager and destroyer. He was the one with "substance" and a "unique style." And he wanted to explore this erotic unknown with finesse. Dance the dance. Make it count. Cool precision. Slow groove.

Oh, sure, his penis ached with bulging anticipation, especially when he saw her pert nipples through the thin tank top and heard the soft pant/purr in her breathing. Sure, her mouth had tasted as sweet as her honey had tasted on his fingers when he licked them now. Sure, sure, sure. He felt it in his balls: This would be damn good.

"Manny…….." he asked her quietly. "You ready, baby?"

And never had her name sounded so musical. Never had she wanted to hear it repeated over and over again by that velvety voice.

"Yessssss."

Make love to me. Drown me in fire. I'm burning up already.

The pace at which he entered her was slow and breath-taking, but the physical impact was immediate and exquisite. For both of them. Mutual gasps sounded in the room.

For him, his rock-solid member was being swallowed up in an unbelievably tight and hot space that made him tremble at the intensity and proximity. A baptism of wet fire.

For her, her center was being filled with a massive pole of thrusting energy that seemed to want to touch every hidden spot inside her, sending her reeling with the engulfing sensation. An invasion of sweet pleasure.

Almost instantly, JIMMY felt the flames inside him making his blood boil, and Manny's quiet whimpering urges only stoke the fires more. He drove in and out of her unhurriedly at first, but then couldn't resist picking up the pace as she lifted her smooth legs and embraced his waist with them.

And even though his cock felt like it belonged in her snug, gripping hole and never wanted to leave the comfortable welcome it found there, when she reached up to pull him down closer to her, he knew he was making the turn to head down the final lap. He wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

She sensed this and continued to encourage him. He was sure she'd reached at least two more peaks of her own while he slid in and out of her. So when she dug her fingernails into the flesh on his back and groaned out his name with yet another explosion, he felt her walls grip down around him tighter than he thought was possible and knew he was a goner.

"I'm gonna fucking lose it, girl, I love you" he panted into her glistening face below him.

"JIMMY, GOD ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU" she told him.

And that did it. Although he wasn't aware of it, his body tensed up and trembled as the climatic thunder and lightning tore through him, and he released a huge load deep in her waiting core. He was hardly aware of collapsing on her and burying his sweaty head into her neck. But, before long at all, he was very conscious of her contracting muscles around his softening rod and her gentle fingers in his mussed hair.

"Damn, that was good, Manny."

"I promise it always will be."


End file.
